Various shelving systems can be utilized for a number of different purposes. Some shelving systems can be utilized in a cooking environment, such as in the case of an oven rack.
As will be appreciated, a shelving system can be difficult to manipulate and configure in order to support various sized items. Many shelving systems use independent shelves that engage a feature of another appliance to facilitate movement and extraction of one, or all, shelves. Furthermore, the independent shelves are often uniform in design so that a large amount of space is unusable due to the presence of shelves or obstacles in close proximity. As a result, configurability of a shelving system is frequently in competition with available space to the detriment of the user.
In these and other types of shelving systems, it is often desirable to increase efficiency, particularly with regard to increasing possible configurations while allowing space for a variety of differently sized items.